Delighted by the French
by CLASSICDUH
Summary: Henry Higgins, a phonetics professor, can't wait for the French to dock in England. On the dock, he meets an interesting couple, Erik and Christine. Inviting them to stay at his home for a while, Erik not only learns the functions of phonetics, but Christ
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! To those fans of ****_My Fair Lady_****, I am dreadfully sorry. This idea had just popped into mind and I thought it would be really cool! Those of you familiar with my writing, welcome Phans! And people, please don't judge too harshly, this is my first time writing for ****_My Fair Lady_**** and I don't really know the characters all too well. Anyway, here's a new story...Delighted by the French.**

**Chapter One**

"Erik, I don't want to go! I agreed to marry you, but you cannot drag me on this trip!"

"Look, this is going to be great! We are going to England to live in peace, why can't you just trust me?" he was right, nonetheless. If they had stayed in France, they would have been tormented all of the time. She let him drag her onto the ship and set several bags, withholding different items, onto the rack. The captain had estimated that they'd be in England within two weeks.

With all of that business taken care of, Christine layed peacefully on the bed, thinking of what would become of her in England. Erik could see her pondering and sat beside her, tilting his head, "Erik, what will become of me?"

"Well, I planned to get you ready for opera again. Do you wish to sing?" she shrugged, sitting up to face him.

"Honestly, not really. But if it will make you happy, anything to get you off of my back," he chuckled gently and started to run a hand through her hair. She shied away, instead, softly stroking his hand, "I am sorry... I am an awful wife, aren't I?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Maybe you just need someone to teach you a few things," they both bursted out into laughter, Christine falling backwards, along with Erik who held her closely. They looked at each other, and for the first time, Christine leaned forward and kissed him, just one peck on the lips. He blushed, though she could not see it, and kissed her back, this time longer and with great gentleness, "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you," was her reply, "you know, you have quite a good body. Perfect build, that's for sure."

"Ha...only for you did I do it," Christine stared longingly at his mouth, then further down she felt a small rustle and noticed a gigantic bulge in his trousers. She looked back at him and took a deep, short breath in, eyes wild with some strange expression.

"Erik, your..."

"I know. It happens quite often around you," she stopped everything; stopped thinking, stopped talking, even stopped looking at him. Then something popped into mind and she had to know...

"Is it a good thing?"

"Of course it's a good thing. Christine, do you know what lovemaking is?" she nodded shyly, "Well, all it means is that I am ready to make love to you... Actually, I've been ready for quite a while."

Pausing, she remembered something else, "When will I be ready?"

"When you're wet," he pointed to her womanhood, "down there."

She shivered in fear, she was wet, and she felt so good right now. Maybe she was ready, but wouldn't she tell him that... God no! She would wait as long as possible until she'd crack. But then again, was that fair for either of them? Would she deny herself AND her husband physical love? No, that was selfish. Then she thought, once they got to England and bought a place to live, she could tell him she wanted it.

She turned over and let Erik spoon her up in his knees, hands roaming her head. She cuddled against his chest and relaxed once she felt her heartbeat slow from that fright of making love. It would have to happen sooner, for both lovers were getting impatient.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Higgins, where are you going?" inquired Pickering.

"To the docks. The French are coming today and I do not wish to miss any of their captivating accents. Who knows, maybe I'll bring someone back with me for my studying," Henry walked out of the house, looking around the corner and waving for a cab. Getting in, he waited as it rolled slowly along to the docks and jumped out in a hurry. The passengers just started to get off and right away, Higgins saw the most peculiar couple walking out.

The man, maybe about an entire foot taller than his wife, wore this starch white mask to cover his face while the woman had only a classy hat and the finest silks he had ever seen. Of course, the gentleman was carrying all of the luggage and the lady only one small instrument-shaped case. Bravely, Henry walked up to the couple and shook their hands, welcoming them to England, "Greetings, I am Professor Henry Higgins. And you?"

Erik said in a deep, suspicious voice, "Erik Gautier. And this is my wife, Christine."

"Hello," she said in the strangest accent Higgins had ever heard. Swedish definetly, maybe some French and German as well. Henry bowed before her and kissed her hand.

"Your accent, if I might add, is very interesting... You are Swedish, French, German and perhaps something else," Christine looked worried for a moment and the Henry reassured her, "Oh, don't worry about it. You see, I am a major in phonetics, the science of speech. I can tell where a person comes from by just their accent," she felt slightly better, a whole weight off of her chest. Then Henry addressed Erik, "As for you... French most definetly, maybe slight Persian, German and...Greek?"

Erik agreed in wonder, maybe this phonetics study could be of some use to him, "Phonetics?.. Well, I have never heard of such a branch of science, but I am willing to give it a try."

"Really?! I would love to study each of your voices. If you like, you may stay at my home until you are settled. Unless, of course, you are a sort of loud couple."

"No, Monsieur. I'm afraid we are very quiet. Your home, we may stay for how long?"

"Until you find your own lodging, of course. Then again, London is packed full of houses and I'm sure you will find something suitable," Erik agreed once more and took Christine by the hand, leading up to a cab that Higgins had stopped. They all rolled off to Wimpole Street, which wasn't too far from the docks according to Henry.

Erik grabbed their bags and took Christine's hand, leading inside with Professor Higgins and following behind all of them. Henry told them wait in the hall and he quickly summoned Pickering, "Oh, Pickering! You won't believe! I found the strangest couple boarding off the ship and not only that, but their accents strange!" Colonel Pickering looked at the couple and indeed, it was a strange sight. A very tall man along with a gentle-sized lady, each of them wearing regular French attire that appeared to be flashy to them.

"How do you do, Miss?.."

"Gautier. Madame Gautier."

"Oh, Madame, then. And your name, lovely bird?"

"Christine."

Pickering looked at her strangely and pointed out to Higgins, "You're right! The most peculiar ones I've ever heard. The lady is definetly Swedish... And you, Mister?.."

"Monsieur Erik Gautier."

"Oh, right! You'll have to excuse me as I am not French. I do not remember these things easily."

Henry sighed and then saw Eliza coming down the stairs, she had tears in her eyes from their final and fully paid lesson. Now she was perfect, not too cracky and not extremely pretty, but just enough to get her a job, "Oh, Eliza! I had forgotten to tell you we had guests. Meet Madame and Monsieur Gautier," whispering, he said, "be nice to them."

Christine walked upstairs to where Eliza was and gave her a respectful curtsy, as did Eliza. Erik went with the men to talk about the use of phonetics and their purposes in every day life, Christine standing awkwardly in front of her, "So, Madame Gautier?"

"Yes, but you may call me Christine."

"That is a pretty name."

"Thank you," the ladies sat down on the chairs facing the stairway, socializing.

"Higgins never lets anyone just willingly come over. He is very into his research, though."

"Yes, I know. That's basically my husband, except he uses music instead."

"Your husband is a musician? How many instruments can he play?"

"All of them," Christine crumpled her skirts in her fingers, wishing sometimes that he had more time for her instead of his studies, "He is very into it and sadly, I take part in his music life. He taught me how to sing when I was very little and now...he wants to get me into opera again."

"Again? You mean to say there was a first time?" Christine nodded, all happiness disappearing from her face, "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry. I was the one who wanted to learn, and learn, I did. From the best, perhaps," Eliza looked at Christine with kindness, putting her hand on hers and looking her gently in the eyes.

"I'm sure your parents would be pleased with your success," Christine didn't know whether to feel insulted or sad, considering the fact her parents were dead.

"My parents...are dead."

"Oh... I'm dreadfully sorry."

"It is okay. A common mistake, really. I understand," Christine slowly stood to her feet and looked around, then back down at her feet.

"Have you completed your marriage with your husband?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I...I want to know what it's like," Christine quickly looked up and then fumbled with her fingers.

"We haven't. You see, our relationship is...well, it's a very long story."

"We could talk about it after supper. I'm sure Henry nor your husband would mind us getting to know each other," as true as that was, Christine was very skeptical. Even though Eliza seemed like a very nice woman, she couldn't trust anyone with her or Erik's life story.

"I guess so. But you have to promise not to tell another soul."

"I promise."

"Ladies, it's time for supper!" with that, Christine and Eliza walked downstairs together, "I can't wait, Christine. I'm sure we're going to be the best of friends!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, um, not as good as I expected, but pretty good for my first try of a My Fair Lady fanfic. Anyway, not much else than that, on with the story!**

**Chapter Two**

The two ladies sat in Eliza's room, conversing over a cup of tea. Christine had told her everything; from the first time she stepped foot in France, to the death of her father and birth of her angel, and then her discovery of Erik. Eliza was more amazed, though, by Erik's story. It was sad; beaten mercilessly by his mother, the tortured by a gypsy fair, building death machines in Persia and also his numerous murders, "So, I'm curious, why did that stuff happen to him? Is it because he wears that mask?"

"It's not because of the mask, it's because of what's under his mask... Erik was born with several gifts; music, architecture, ventriloquism, and so much more. The one thing that held him back was the monster he was not only behind the mask, but in his soul. I spend almost all of our time together helping him to conquer emotions," Christine pulled the locket off from around her neck and held it lovingly in her hands. She handed it to Eliza and she opened the locket, "That is my father. He was a very loving and gentle man."

"Your father is actually...handsome."

Christine giggled softly to herself, "The whole town thought so. And he married a woman equally as beautiful, most beautiful woman in the town actually...then they had me."

"You're very pretty. I don't know why your husband isn't begging for you."

"Erik is a proper person in public. But when we're alone...he is such a passionate and sweet man. He just... You wouldn't happen to know how to get him alone, would you?"

"To talk about such things? I don't know. But to get him alone, could be sooner or later."

"I know! But...I hope he finds a place soon. I want to be alone with him so we can complete our marriage."

"I understand... You know Henry? Well, I've loved him for a while and doesn't seem to take any of my hints. Your husband is very emotional which is great, but Henry is as stubborn as a bull. He doesn't have a sensitive bone in his body and I want him to...to care about me. Like Erik does with you," when Eliza finished her plea, Erik stepped in and motioned to Christine.

"Are you coming to bed, darling?"

"Yes," Christine stood, gathered her locket, and said goodnight to Eliza, who went to settle in bed. Christine followed Erik to the other guest room Professor Higgins had, which was larger, big enough for maybe a family with a baby.

Christine took off her robe, exposing a thin chemise which flattered every single one of her curves. The only problem being, Erik didn't know how to express his desire copulate, and sometimes he thought that she tortured him for the fun of it. With her hips daunting, lips always clean, and breasts...just perfect! But how could she torture him, it was her body that made him act this way, "Uh, Christine?"

"Yes?" _finally he notices me_, she thought.

"Um...nothing. I was just wondering for a minute," he said writing down something in a journal which she knew he kept since his childhood. He layed on the bed, writing away as Christine could only look at the large selection of books on the shelf, pondering about which one she would chose, "Erik?"

"Yes?" she had his attention, all she had to do was say it, but the words wouldn't come out. So instead, she replied, "When will we start looking for a home?"

"Well," he set down his journal and pencil, coming over to his wife, "I don't plan to be here too long, so I will definitely start looking tomorrow," inside she was cheering, happy that soon she would have him all to herself, but she kept her cool, "I'll be back. I have to give these books to Henry. Then see the Colonel, I might back in thirty minutes or so."

They kissed as he left, Christine seeing it as the perfect opportunity to read his journal. She ran over to the bed and flipped open to a random page, yesterday's page. She flipped to the beginning of the entry and read...

_October 7, 1886_

_She is killing me slowly, making die of want. I never thought my cause of death __would be from woman, never in my life. Christine, my wife? My new lover and __prized treasure? She's everything a man could ever hope for! Her blond clumps of loose __curls, a healthful spoon breasts seemingly larger than others, and her hips... One could __only imagine the treasure she is hiding beneath. She is my wife and I wonder sometimes...should I seduce her for my want and need for sexuality... No, she is too pretty to seduce. Too pretty to force into acts as such._

_Now, on a different topic, England! The one place in Europe I have probably never seen could be our refuge. At first, she didn't want to even come on the ship, but she submitted, could she submit to more? No, I knew it. Why on earth would a monster like me win this pure beauty I hold in my arms? Never would an Aphrodite like her actually want the Hades-like object I withhold. She wants more, and I know she wants the vicomte which to her is god. She could have all the riches in the world if she only ran from the beast. Now she must live with my seductive ways._

_To conclude, I have yet to complete our marriage, being it two whole weeks since we were married. As much as I want to, I know she would never aspire to do such...especially with me._

Christine heard Erik coming upstairs and quickly she place his journal where it originally was. He saw the worried look on her face and then his closed journal, knowing he'd left it open he approached her sweetly, "My dear, have you been reading it?" she chewed her lip, then nodded slowly, "What page?"

"Yesterday's page," Erik grinned slyly and grabbed the journal, flipping to yesterday's paper. He skimmed over it and lost his grin, looking back at Christine. She was biting her lip, probably trying to keep her calm after reading such seemingly vulgar things, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Erik. Really!" she looked at him for a moment, then decided to crawl into bed. He grabbed the pencil and set it aside with his journal.

Erik also decided to climb into bed with her, pulling the covers over each of them. Bravely, he grabbed her waist and pulled it into his front, feeling her quiver in his embrace. She wanted it so badly now that it almost made her cry. Mumbling, she proclaimed, "Erik...I...need."

"What? What do you need?"

"I...you," confused, he turned her to face him and saw some sort of want in her eyes.

"Tell me what it is you want. I am not telepathic," she quivered even more in his sight, cuddling against his chest for a comfort.

"I want you," she whispered.

Erik looked down at her and then back at the wall, stroking every curl on top of her head. She stopped with the quivering and pulled away to look at him, "I want you to make love to me."

Erik was in shock, did she really say that? Was he just imagining this? Was this all just a dream? He shook his head, unbelievable! He would have never expected her to want it to the point of tears. He wiped her eyes and calmed her down slowly, "Christine, when we find a home, I promise that all we will ever do is make love. But now, we can't do this in another man's house. Are you fine with that?"

She nodded, a smile returning to her beautiful, full lips. He grinned too, then placing a kiss to her swollen lips, "We should rest. It is going to be a long day of work and search tomorrow."

She agreed and cuddled gently into his chest, feeling safely at home, like she was in her father's arms once again. He smiled, knitting his fingers gently into her hair as she fell asleep like a baby. She was so adorable, her cute button nose twitching, lips pursed as if to kiss him all over, and her eyes gently shut to show soft lids. Erik realized, she was soft all over, her skin like the finest silk. It would be a blessing, no, an honor to make love to her. She snored a little bit like a baby too, a soft giggle emanating from her throat followed by a sweet hum, and then ending with a deep breaths.

Erik could only wish, _a home would come,_ he told himself, _and when it does, we shall love for life._


	3. Chapter 3

**LAN: Last chapter was so fluffy :) Now, get ready for some Henry Higgins time...this time his lessons will lead elsewhere and Eliza will finally get her wish ;) But Christine is far from it...she wants Erik, but he has gone away for a bit. Luckily she told him last night, huh? Anyways, here's another chapter**

**Chapter Three**

Higgins record almost the entire dictionary from Christine's voice. She was beginning to tire, but she kept on as he told her, "Alright, young lady. Last word...slowly, say victorious."

Christine sighed, then repeated, "Victorious."

"Good, good. Alright," just as Henry started to take off the wires, Eliza came downstairs and jealousy boiled a bit. She felt like Christine was more beautiful and that she had competition, but Christine was now her friend. She knew she had nothing to worry about because Christine already had a husband that loved her and cherished her. What struck Eliza the most was the way Henry gawked at Christine, sure she was beautiful but Henry admitted that he was a confirmed old bachelor.

Eliza approached him bravely as Christine went into the restroom and she inquired, "Henry?"

"Oh, hello Eliza," he stared at her, waiting for her to speak up. _Women_, he thought, _always rambling_!

"I wanted to tell you something. Um, you know how much time we've spent together?"

"Yes... What about it?"

"I think that I've grown to, well...to love you," his eyes shot open and he stared down at the floor. She loved him? Henry could remember the vivid nights he spent wondering about her; what she looked like, what she felt like...especially lips. He'd never had a kiss before, the closest thing he had to a kiss was making love with some prostitute during a terrible drunk period of time.

"You mean to say that you have feelings for me? An old bachelor with nothing to offer to a woman. Eliza, I am terribly sorry. I love you too, but I can't do a damn thing about-" before he could finish the sentence, Eliza interrupted with a kiss. She held him close, never wanting to let go of his body, warm and welcoming. As soon as she stopped, Christine stood there in awe.

"Well I'll be a son of gun. Congratulations Eliza and Henry," as Christine went back upstairs, she saw Erik rushing downstairs and to the door. Curious, she followed him and interrupted his leaving by stepping in front of him and guarding him against the wall, "Darling, what's wrong? Why are you going?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just in a hurry. I have to be there by seven, now Christine, please move," he tried to slide away, but she slid with him.

"No, Erik. Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise. You can't come, otherwise I'll have to find another one," Christine watched as he ran off in the direction he originally headed off for. She didn't know where he was going and she was scared. He went with a bag, confusing her, what was in there? She wanted go with him, but something in her mind something told her not to. So she journeyed back indoors to see Eliza smiling with Henry by her side, "Hello, Christine!" she said in a happy girlish voice.

Eliza could see the sadness in her eyes and Christine sighed deeply, "What's wrong?" Eliza stepped towards her and lifted up her chin to look at her, there were tears, "Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" sadly, Christine nodded and accepted Eliza's friendly offer. She gave her one big hug and sniffled, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her gown. Henry didn't ever seem keen to her emotions and he left the ladies alone as they sat together on the sofa, "What happened? Is it your husband?"

She nodded, "Erik ran off. He said he was in a hurry and had to be there by seven but I couldn't think straight. I thought he was leaving me."

"He didn't tell you?"

"He is!"

"No... He's going off in search of a home. Apparently he found some advertisement on the Sunday paper," Christine shook her head, how could she be so stupid.

"I'm such an idiot. How can I be so stupid?!"

"You aren't stupid. You're just confused. Here, you should go lay down," Eliza helped Christine up to her room, which was wide open. Christine groaned lowly and then bashed her head against the wall. Eliza stopped her and Christine fell to the floor, crying again.

"Every time we have a break through, he has to go!"

"Come on, Christine. You probably just need some rest," Christine drug herself to the bed and plopped down, not able to rest. She wanted that strong, solid husband she had to just hold her and cuddle her. She didn't care about having their own home, even though she knew they had to. All she wanted was her lover by her side.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christine completed her breakfast by herself, Erik, Eliza, Henry, and Pickering all out of sight. She saw an older woman come downstairs, walking towards her to see how she was, "How are you, Madame?" the only English person who remembered to call her that.

"I am fine. Do you know where everyone is?"

"Professor Higgins said he went out for breakfast with Eliza and Pickering."

"Alright. And my husband?"

A sad grimace crossed the old woman's face and Christine was also grimacing, "Your husband, I am sorry to say, hasn't returned just yet. He might be with the Professor if you wait."

Just as the old woman finished, Higgins, Pickering, and Eliza all walked in. Sadly, there was not a sign of Erik, nothing but the three. Christine got out of her chair rushed to Eliza, begging to know, "Eliza, Erik, do you know where he is?"

"No. I'm really sorry, he hasn't-" just before Eliza could say one thing more, Erik came through the door and dropped his bag as Christine hugged him tightly. She kissed him and then released just before he could say hello.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought I'd lost you," she wrapped her arms tightly around him, never wanting to let go.

Erik took both of her wrists and pulled her arms away, smiling happily at her, "Yes, and I'm dearly sorry. But Christine, we have a home now."

She was excited, her smile bright and full of light. Higgins congratulated them and Christine only giggled like a giddy school girl, "Oh, Erik!" she held him close, his silk cape rubbing softly against her face. She could feel his fingers twitching and looked down at his clamped hand, which held a fresh rose, thorns sliced off just for her. Erik handed her the rose and she hugged him tighter, her lips pecking his neck.

"Goodbye, Eliza. I hope you and Henry have a bright future," they ran out as Henry chuckled, then looking down at the engagement ring on Eliza's finger, "Henry, you know how that Erik fellow is so inclined to Christine. Well, I was hoping that when we get married-"

"Don't worry. You will have all of the attention you need," Eliza smiled, then pecked him once on the lips. Finally, she would be loved and cared for just like her good friend Christine.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Not much input from me today, thank god! Anyway, more story time!**

**Chapter Four**

Erik led Christine into their new home and she saw, right before her eyes, this beautiful house. It looked as though it was placed in the center of France, like it belonged there. He grinned as Christine looked around in amazement and then added, "I told Miss Pierce to have our bags sent in a moment, as we could not really carry them this distance," Christine nodded, still amazed with the structure of the home, "Secretly, I have been remodeling while you were saying words from the dictionary. I am quite satisfied with my work. What do you think?"

She paused, looked at her feet, and then up at Erik, "You did this?"

"With my very own hands," she looked down at his hands which went past his waist, each of them veiny and very strong with his work. Then she looked back up at his face and he cupped each of her soft cheeks into his hands, bending forward to kiss her. Both of their lips entwined and each of them felt comfort in their kiss; Erik gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, fluttering it against the insides of her cheeks. Christine suddenly felt full, she was completed with this gentle kiss and sadly, an inconvenient knock at the door disturbed them. Erik groaned, dropped her face, and went to the door.

"Your luggage, Monsieur Gautier."

"Oh yes! Thank you," Erik carried in the bags and set them carefully by the front door, looking again for Christine. He saw her just innocently laying on the sofa and he ran over, gently pouncing onto her. She had this wild, free look and he took advantage of that with a kiss filled with lust. She could feel his heart beat hard from the pleasure between them and Erik had to pull away before losing all control. He stood in a calm manner and offered Christine his arm; sarcastically, she accepted him and together they brought all the luggage upstairs and into this room...their room.

Walls were tainted violet, with a rug that had gold, violet, and scarlet trimmings. Just beside the floor rug was a desk, filled with plenty of writing utensils and enough parchment to last an entire lifetime. On the left side of the room was a bathroom and lavatory counter beside it; and of course, above it was a mirror. If one would follow the rug it would lead to the magnificent centerpiece, the bed; the sheets were midnight black while the quilt was a deep scarlet red, also with gold and violet trimmings. Surrounding the sides of the bed were curtains, one even pertained in the front for who knows what reason.

Then, continuing to explore the room, you could find this black, ivory wardrobe that contained nothing yet. As Christine gawked at the room's seductive atmosphere, her bags dropped and she was left utterly speechless, "Christine? Are you alright?" she nodded, not really even sure if she was okay.

"Erik?" he paused and dropped everything, looking at her intently, "um...never mind. It's stupid."

"Nothing you say is stupid. Tell me, I wish to know."

She choked on the words, trying to come out with it straightly, but in a failed attempt. Christine just couldn't spit it out, she couldn't live with any of her sexual needs no matter what she tried. So, she lied, "Nothing. I forgot anyway," he stared strangely, then she cracked, "I want you to make love to me! There, I said it!"

Erik stared astonished, make love to her? Finally! That was all he ever hoped for...making love, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I did, remember? We had a conversation about it last week!"

Erik hung his head in shame, "I wasn't mentally there. I was...kind of under the influence."

"Under the influence of what?"

He looked at her scarcely and for once, he was the scared little girl, "Morphine," Christine didn't even know what to say, utterly speechless. He was taking morphine, so many questions started to bombarde her mind; how long did this go on? How much did he take a day? Why was he taking it? She stuck to the simple one, though.

"How long have you been taking Morphine?"

He grinded his teeth together, hoping she wouldn't be mad, "Ten years," she stared at him with anger, frustration, and deep sadness. She didn't know whether to cry and just beat him to death, even though she knew he would win in any physical contests. So she resorted to the first choice and then tears started gently flowing, she choked on them a backed a step away from his touch. Shivering, Christine tried to speak.

"Ten years! Erik, you could have died! Why must you always worry me? Why must you be so... When was the last time you took it?"

"Last week. I stopped only for you!" she looked at the tears in his eyes as he removed his mask. Sadly, he knelt before her and kissed the hem of her gown, "Please forgive, my angel. I would never intentionally hurt you in any way," a part of her knew it was true, but she had her doubts. Thinking only of the love she needed, she forgave him and bent on her knees in order to kiss his slumped figure, "You won't regret it!"

"I'm sure I won't," she smiled, kissing him once again, but with tongue. Together their tongue fluttered and together they felt immense happiness.

* * *

Henry laid atop of Eliza, her eyes twinkling with light and excitement as he continued with sensual ministrations. The night of their wedding was beautiful, set lovely with candles and pretty scents that would soon be replaced by the smell of lust and sex. They kissed gently, several tiny pecks here and there and experience coming to Henry like nothing. Eliza swore she was in heaven, but wasn't it hell to experience such pleasure? At the moment she could care less, as long as Henry was with her.

"Eliza, are you sure you want to do this? This is going to..."

"We have to complete our wedding, Henry. And I don't want to stop you because of my fright," he smiled and continued as Eliza spread her legs, allowing him entrance.

Meanwhile, Erik and Christine were just about done making love. He thrust into her like air, fast and heavy; and still she accepted him with a smile of pleasure and a moan of ecstasy. Feelings were so mixed up, at first it went to pain, then onto relief, and finally into ecstasy. He continued, with his controlled humps too much for either to bare.

Erik felt and squeezed her soft breasts as her little fingers massaged this bud just above where Erik was. She didn't know it, but contractions occurred in her inner passage, making Erik try hard to control himself. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep on for her as she felt the greatest rush of heat throughout her body. He then couldn't control himself any longer as this girlish moan squealed from her throat. He grunted in this deep, animalistic voice and something poured out of him, making Christine shake momentarily.

He stopped panting and, finally, landed to the side to cuddle her. Christine struggled to keep control of her breath, jittering and trying to position herself in a more comfortable pose. Erik raised her arms above her head and she took a deep breath in, finally, air, "Thank you...for everything."

"Don't mention it, love. Now, just lay back and relax. That's all you can do after your first time," she laid on her side, facing him and then gently kissing him on the lips. He grinned and pulled her a little closer, both of their bodies warmth enough to last the winter, "I love you so much. You have no idea."

"I think I have somewhat of an idea," she smiled and cuddled closer, though that was barely possible anymore, "Erik, can we stay like this forever? Just being close, never leaving another."

"I guarantee that will happen. But not this close all of the time, maybe a hug apart," she giggled, rubbing into his soft, velvety chest hairs.

Christine kissed him over and over, never leaving his home-like embrace. For the first time, Erik felt genuinely happy. He felt like someone actually loved him and accepted him for who he was, or _what_ he was.


End file.
